


Broken Sky

by Fandom_girl21



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:25:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: She remembered it all. The way his wings had felt running under her fingers. The way her husband had smiled at her.She remembered most of all how happy they'd all been and how quickly it had ended with one word.





	

She leaned on the balcony railing, her hands fingering the glass of scotch in her hand.

She closed her eyes and turned away from the city lights.

She remembered the day Lucifer.... Samael as he'd been known then created.

He had begun to weave the wings, she added the color. They worked in tandem back then. She had loved working alongside him.

How he'd turn and suddenly smile, as if he had forgotten he wasnt alone.

_"Isn't he beautiful Wife?"_

_"He is Husband. Does he have a name?"_

He had turned and looked down at the angel in his arms.

_"Samael."_

He had whispered bending down to kiss his little forehead.

_"Samael. I love the name. He's beautiful, he's perfect don't you agree Husband?"_

He had shook his head and looked at her with that small smile.

_"How can he be perfection when you are by my side, darling?"_

She had laughed making the stars tinkle and had kissed him on the cheek.

she blinked and drank some of the bitter alcohol to erase the sickening, sweet, memories.

She looked back at the sky and smiled. A smile full of contempt and satisfaction.

"I wonder if you still think I am. I wonder if you still the beauty of our Samael even when he has shed his wings. I wonder if you still see the perfection of your _masterpiece_. How they scurry and multiply. How they invade and encroach themselves on every inch of this beautiful planet."

She drained the glass and tossed it over the railing. Letting out a laugh as it hit the concrete down below.

"That sound, that is the sound I heard when you let our son, our favorite fall. Do you remember that day? The first argument of many, how you threw a vase within an inch of my head? How the glass and ceramic exploded and littered the floor? Fragments of cerulean and white scattered between us like a broken sky?"

She looked up her face set determinedly.

"I have all the pieces, darling, and I'll put the puzzle back together so well that there's no cracks remaining, and any prices that don't fit?"

She shrugged and grinned.

"Well, my cell is empty and in need of an occupant."


End file.
